This is what we are
by storygirl2121
Summary: A sweet abhirika os turned story set aftet samundar mein kankaal. Please peep in and review!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone. This is my first abhirika. Please please please be generous with ur reviews. Set after abhijeet finds tarika in the episode "samundar mein kankaal".

I DO NOT OWN CID/ CHARACTERS ETC. THIS STORY IS FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY.

Abhijeet: chalo tarika, hum log tumhe ghar chod denge.

Tarika(her voice is weak): Arey nahi abhijeet. Its okay. mein chali jaungi.

Purvi: Par tarika -

Nikhil: Ek kaam karte hai sir. Hum teeno chale jaenge. Aap Dr. Tarika ko unki car mein ghar chod dijiye.

Abhijeet nods his head and helps tarika get up. Purvi has her arm around tarika's shoulder while abhijeet is holding tarika's hand. Just when they started walking, Purvi gets a call.

Purvi, on the phone :Sir. yes sir. hum abhi aate hai.

Purvi, to abhijeet: Sir acp sir ka phone tha. hume nikalna hoga...aap tarika ka khayal rakhiyega.

abhijeet: theek hai. tum log niklo.

Nikhil: Arey ye bhi koi batane waali baat hai kya?

Abhijeet and Tarika smile and the rest of the team speeds out of the jungle. Now abhijeet has his arm around tarika's waist and they are walking slowly. Unable to walk properly, she puts her hand around abhijeet's neck.

Abhijeet (full of care and concern): Tum theek toh ho na?

Tarika: haan.

abhijeet: tarika idhar dekho...meri aankho mein.

He lifts her chin to make her look at him. With just one glance into her tired eyes, he stops walking and carries her(bridal style).

Tarika: itni takleef kyu utha rahe ho? meine kaha na...mein theek hu.

Abhijeet: Kya tarika...ye kya theek hu theek hu laga rakha hai?

Tarika's POV:

meri aisi haalat dekh kar kitne pareshan ho rahe hai.  
ye kitni care karte hai na meri. I am so lucky to have him in my life.

She is lost in his eyes till they reach her car. He helps her sit on the passenger seat and drives down to her house.

Abhijeet, opening the door for her: aram se.

He supports her arm so that she can get out of the car easily. They walk into her house and he makes her sit on the couch. Then he goes inside to grab a glass of water and a first aid box.

Abhijeet, kneeling down beside her: lo paani piyo.

Tarika: Thanks.

Abhijeet looks at her wound and starts cleaning it immediately.

Abhijeet, sitting beside her: bahut zor se maara na usne?

Tarika: ab zyaada dard nahi hai.

Abhijeet, controlling a tear that is threatening to roll down his cheeks: pata hai mein kitna pareshan tha...jab tumhari gaadi mein khun...

He stops at that, unable to finish the sentence.

Tarika, resting her on his chest: mujhe kuch nahi hua hai abhijeet.

Abhijeet, caressing her hair: acha hua ki hum logo ne tumhe waqt pe dhund liya.

Tarika, blushing: mmm

They remain in this position for a while.

Abhijeet: chalo tarika, ab tumhe so jaana chahiye

She does not reply. And he realizes that she has already slept. He looks at her beautiful sleeping form and a smile creeps up his face. In her sleep, tarika puts one of her hands on his chest and soon, abhijeet too drifts into a peaceful sleep.

okay...this was short but pls review?


	2. Chapter 2

Hello my dear readers. I am so very glad to see all your reviews!  
Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it.

As the sunlight kissed her skin, Tarika woke up. An instant smile appeared on her face when she realized how protectively abhijeet had held her. She thought of waking him up but then decided against it when she saw him sleeping peacefully.

Tarika's POV:

Pata nahi abhijeet ki tum apne dil ki baat mujhe kab ek baat toh hai - bina kuch kahe hi tumne sab kuch keh daala...tumhara care, tumhari pareshani, your jealousy(she smiles a little at this) and the overflowing love from your eyes. Ye sach hai ki bina bole hi hum dono ek doosre ki har baat samajhte hai...dard tumhe hota hai aur najane kaise meti aakhon se aasu khud hi nikal jaate hain, mein museebat mai hoti hu aur takleef tumhe hoti hai...lekin phir bhi abhijeet, mera dil tumhare muh se woh 3 magical words sunnana chahta hai. Jab tum mujhe apne dil ki baat khul ke bataoge, tab I will be the happiest girl in the world.

As though in response to her thoughts abhijeet moaned in his sleep.

"Tarika, tarika," he mumbled, "I...I...mein...mera matlab hai...hum...hum kyu...kyu na"

"yeh toh sapne mai bhi nahi bol paa raha hai," she sighed.

"Tarika, woh mein keh raha tha," he continued, "I...I...l-love you."

Blushing hard, she freed herself from his grip and stood up.

"iska jawaab toh tumhe tab milega jab..." she ran her fingers through his hair, "jab tum mujhe hakikat mein yeh bologe...sapne mein nahi chalega."

Saying this, she ran from the living room.

AFTER 3 HOURS.

Abhijeet woke up with a jolt as he didn't find Tarika beside him. He was very sure that his angel was sleeping on his chest. He was about to call her when two soft palms covered his eyes.

"Happy birthday sr. inspector abhijeet!"

"b-bday? Arey mujhe toh yaad he nahi raha," he removed her hands and turned to face her, "Thank you tarika ji."

"Acha chalo...jakar fresh ho jao. Tumhare kapde wahan uss -"

"Jaanta hu ji."

Touched by her sweet gestures he quickly went to a room, brushed his teeth, changed into casuals and made his way back to the living room. His face lit up like a million stars when he entered. The room was beautifully decorated with red, heart shaped ballooons and all his favorite dishes were arranged on the table.  
In the centre was a cake with "Happy birthday abhijeet" written in tarika's handwriting. And she was standing in one corner, silently watching him. With a broad smile, he went close to her.

Abhijeet: tarika ye sab-

Tarika(teasing): kyu? koi kami hai kya?

Abhijeet: bahut khoobsoorat hai...bilkul aap ki tarah

Tarika(blushing) : abhijeet tum bhi na...hamesha...acha chalo cake kaat the hai

Abhijeet: haan chaliye.

He kept looking at the chocolate flavored cake for a while and he imagined her baking it...just for him. He was so lucky to have her in his life. Coming out of his trance, he finally cut the cake and made Tarika have a bite. Then he ate the rest of the piece.

Abhijeet: waah tarika ji. waah! kya cake banaya hai.

Tarika: baki khana bhi lo na

Abhijeet sat down on the table and filled his plate with the different dishes tarika had made for him. Everything was his favorite.

Abhijeet, with food in his mouth: Arey aap bhi lijiye na

Tarika: haan.

Abhijeet (in his soft, serious tone): Aaj mein bahut kush hu tarika...tumne mere liye itna sab kuch...

Tarika: arey abhijeet, hum dost hain na?

Abhijeet(mumbling): sirf dost hain kya?

Tarika: itne khas dost ke liye nahi karungi toh kiske liye karungi?

Abhijeet (mumbling again) : khas dost...ye hui na baat. Matlab hum dono p-p-pya-

Tarika (acting like she couldn't hear him): kya tumne kuch kaha?

Abhijeet: k-k-ku-kuch nahi...kuch bhi toh nahi!

"Ab bol bhi do abhijeet," Tarika thought.

Before she could say anything his phone rang.

Abhijeet, on the phone: haan daya.

Daya: Boss kaha ho? Birthday wish karne tumhare ghar gaya tha...lekin wo toh bandh hai.

Abhijeet: wo...wo mein...ek-ek zaroori kaam se bahar hu.  
(Tarika can't help but smile a little at this)

Daya: kaisa kaam.

Abhijeet: ek chota sa case hai-

Daya: achaaaa...yaad hai na abhijeet jab pichli baar tumne kaha tha ki ek case hai-

Abhijeet, blushing: ye ye tum kya keh rahe ho?

Daya: Tum kaha ho abhi?...mein bhi aa jata hu.

Abhijeet: yaar kaha na chota sa case hai...jaldi aa jaunga.

(Tarika's smile widened at this. She found his little lies very cute...especially when it directly showed what she means to him)

Daya: Acha theek hai...lekin tum uss se pehle tarika ke ghar chale jaana.

Abhijeet: Tarika ke paas...k-kyu?

Daya: Boss hum log tumhe surprise party dene vaale the lekin ACP sir tumhe uss se bhi acha gift dene ka soch rahe the...toh isliye party cancel.

Abhijeet: daya yaar...seedhe seedhe bol na.

Daya: yaar ek case hai...tumhe aur tarika ko undercover jaana hai as husband and wife.

Abhijeet, smiling: acha acha...toh ye baat hai.

Daya: kyu...acp sir ki gift tumhe achi lagi na? Arey main bhi kya puch raha hu...tum toh kushi se paagal ho rahe hoge.

Abhijeet: Daya ke bache.

Daya: waise tum dono shaam tak apna samaan pack kar lo. Aaj hi investigation start karna padhega.

Abhijeet: theek hai.

Daya: Aur suno...zara ache se tayar ho jaana...sabse pehle tum dono ko ek high society couples party mein jaana hai.

Abhijeet: Lekin ye hai kaisa case?

Daya: pehle tum log tayar ho jao...details mein tumhe baad mein samjha dunga.

Abhijeet: theek hai...ok bye.

Daya (naughty): Aur jaldi packing karne ghar aana...caaaaaase khatam karne ke baad.

Abhijeet: tujhe toh mein baad mein dekhunga.

Daya: haan haan theek hai. Bye.

Abhijeet: Bye.

Abhijeet, cutting the phone: daya ka phone tha...ek naya case hai.

Tarika: abhi nikalna hai kya?

Abhijeet: nahi...aaj shaam ko samaan pack karne ke baad hi nikalna hai.

Tarika, a little unhappy: kitne dino ke liye jaaoge?

Abhijeet (teasing): aap hume miss karengi na...lekin aisa nahi hoga.

Tarika: kya?

Abhijeet: undercover jaana hai Tarika ji...aur hum dono ko jaana hai as husband and wife.

Tarika, blushing: toh tum kuch der pehle meri taang kich rahe the? jaao mein tumse baat nahi karti.

Abhijeet: arey naaraz mat ho...acha I'm sorry.

Tarika: waise ye hai kaun sa case aur hum kitne dino ke liye jaa rahe hain?

Abhijeet: saari details toh hume shaam ko hi milengi. Tum ek kaam karo...ek hafte ke liye kapde pack kar lo. Agar zaroorat hui toh wapas aa jaenge...nahi toh shopping kar lenge.

Tarika: theek hai.

Abhijeet: Aur daya ne kaha tha ki hume raat ko ek high society couples party mein jaana hai...toh aap uske liye bhi tayar rahiyega.

Tarika: theek hai abhijeet, mein tayar rahungi.

Abhijeet: toh aap packing vagera kar lijiye...mein bhi ghar jaakar apna samaan lekar dopehar aa jaonga.

Tarika: mmmm

Abhijeet: aur phir hum kahin bahar chalte hain...

Tarika, smiling broadly: haan...kitne din ho gaye hi...aaj finally mauka mila hai...zaroor chalenge.

With this abhijeet left her house and drove down to his house. Now that it had become a very normal thing, he did not ask permission for using her car.

AFTER 1 HOUR, IN TARIKA'S HOUSE:

Tarika, opening the door: arey abhijeet tum toh jaldi aa gaye.

Abhijeet, lost in her eyes: wo...wo meine socha ki packing mein aapki madat kar dunga.

Tarika: oh...theek hai...andar chalte hain.

Tarika led him to her bedroom and she started packing while abhijeet started at her pretty face. Wearing a red gown and a simple necklace, she was the epitome of beauty.  
He was so lost in her face that he didn't realize that she was talking to him. She had to call him twice before he responded.

Tarika: kya hua abhijeet?

Abhijeet: nahi...kuch nahi.

Tarika: toh chalo

Abhijeet: kaha?

Tarika: packing mein madat karne.

Abhijeet: haan...haan chalo.

Abhijeet, after a pause: waise ek baat kahun?

Tarika: bolo...

Abhijeet, sincerely: Aap aaj itni sundar lag rahi hain ki aap se nazar hi nahi hat rahi.

Tarika didn't say anything in reply. All she could do was smile and blush.  
Making her this way brought a victorious smile to abhijeet's face.

That is a loooong one, isn't it? I hope all of you liked it...pls pls pls review.  
Kal aap logo ne itne pyare pyare reviews bheje...aur dekhiye meine update kiya :) Ab aap bhi jaldi se review kar dijiye...it will inspire me to write the next chapter! 


	3. Chapter 3

A very warm welcome to all my lovely readers. Thank you once again for all your wonderful reviews. I am really very happy. Here is the next chapter.

After enjoying the day in each other's company, abhijeet and tarika are prepared to leave. The whole cid team has come to see them off.

Daya: Boss tum log apna samaan ghar mein rakh kar seedha party mein chale jaana. wahaan ek deal hone vaali hai.

Tarika: kaisi deal?

Purvi: ek paagal khooni hai jo uss society ke marriageable age group ke unmarried girls aur boys ka khoon kar raha hai.

Abhijeet: kya wo sirf uss hi society ke logon ko target karta hai?

Purvi: yes sir, sirf uss hi society ke logon ko.

Daya: wo 3 logon ko already maar chuka hai. Aur nikhil ke khabri ne information di hai ki agle khoon ki deal wo aaj hi karega -uss party mein.

Dr. Salunkhe: Aur uske khoon karne ke tareeke ko dekh kar aisa lagta hai ki wo iss baar maqliff use karega.

Abhijeet: maqliff...ye kya hai?

Tarika: abhijeet...ye ek tarah ka zeher jiss se internal bleeding hone lagti hai aur zeher dene ke 30 mins ke andar hi aadmi mar jaata hai.

Abhijeet: internal bleeding...matlab kisi ko shak bhi nahi hoga ye ek khoon hai.

Dr. Salunkhe: Bilkul sahi socha tumne.

Abhijeet: aur ye zeher diya kaise jaata hai?

Dr. Salunkhe: injection se...ye zeher sirf inject kiya jaata hai.

ACP: chalo...ab tum logo ke nikalne time ho gaya. Abhijeet, tarika - apna khayal rakhna.

Abhijeet and Tarika: yes sir!

Daya, when abhijeet glances at tarika quickly: Boss zara case pe bhi dhyan dena.

Salunkhe is irritated, ACP is serious, purvi is trying her best to hide a smirk, shreya is smiling at tarika, pankaj and freddy are looking at each other while abhijee and tarika are blushing.

Without another word, Tarika sits on the passenger seat and abhijeet starts driving. As expected they start talking to each other and before they realize it, they reach their destination.

Abhijeet: chaliye Mrs. meenakshi wadhera...time for a dance.

Tarika: toh chaliye na Mr. damanjeet wadhera...maine kab mana kiya hai?

Abhijeet offers her his hand and she accepts. Though this is all just an act, our cute lovers cannot help but blush.

Abhijeet (in a soft serious tone) : acha suno...thoda savdhaan rehna.

Tarika, smiling at his concern: haan.

Abhijeet: Tarika, kuch bhi khaana ya pina mat.

Tarika, squeezing his hand: Tum tension mat lo...mein sambhal lungi.

Abhijeet: arey kaise tension na lu? Agar tumhe kuch ho gaya toh mein toh -

Tarika, blushing: kuch nahi hoga abhijeet.

Abhijeet: hmm.

As soon as they enter the party, a couples dance competition is announced.

Abhijeet: kya aap mere saath dance karna pasand karengi?

Tarika: arey nahi abhijeet...yu sab ke saamne.

Abhijeet: chalo bhi...please (he makes a puppy face)

"Ab ye itna cute sa face banayega toh isse mana bhi nahi kar paungi," Tarika thinks.

Tarika: theek hai...chaliye.

They step into the dancefloor and the music begins. It is "crazier" by "taylor swift" Abhijeet puts his arm around her waist and she puts hers on his shoulder. They begin dancing, taking care of the rhythm and trying to express the song through their dance. But after a while, as the lights dim, the music fades into the background. Not just the music...it seems that the whole world comes to a stops. It seems that they have been teleported into a fantasy land where nothing else exists. Both of them would have frozen time at this very moment if they could. They are lost in each other's eyes when the music stops and the spotlight is on them.

"A round of applause ladies and gentlemen for the couple of the night...Mr. and Mrs. wadhera, " comes a masculine voice.

Abhijeet: humari jodi kaafi achi hai na?

Before Tarika could reply, her phone beeps.

Abhijeet: kiska message hai?

Tarika: Salunkhe sir ka...keh rahe the ki uss zeher ko test karne ka saara samaan ghar bhej diya hai.

Abhijeet: (mumbling) kabaab mein haddi...(loudly) acha acha.

Tarika: ab kya karna hai? hum log deal ke baare mein kaise pata lagayenge?

Abhijeet: hum sab logon se baat karte hain...jis pe shak ho, us pe nazar rakhenge.

Tarika: theek hai.

With this abhijeet signals her to take care. After a moment of reassurance both of them go in different directions. In about an hour, Abhijeet is continously looking at Tarika who has been talking to a young, good looking guy for a while. To make matters worse, she has a drink in her hand. Unable to handle the situation anymore, he walks over to them and looks at her with questioning eyes.

Fuming with anger he grabs the glass from her hands and drinks the entire content.

Abhijeet, softly so that only Tarika can here him: Aap ko mana kiya tha na Tarika ji?

Tarika: tumne aisa kyu kiya? mein peene thodi vaali thi.

Abhijeet: aur ye... ye kaun hai?

Tarika: ye Mayank hai...bada bhola chehra hai iska

Abhijeet (mumbling) : kya khaak bhola hai...mujhe toh bandar lagta hai...bandar!

Tarika: lekin mujhe ispe shak hai.

Abhijeet, his face suddenly lights up: toh pehle batana tha na...waise kyu...kyu hai shak ispe?

Tarika: keh raha tha ki doctor hai...lekin iski baatein sunke lagta nahi hai ki uska science se koi bhi sambandh hai.

Abhijeet: tab toh ispe nazar rakhni padhegi...kya aapko aur kuch mila hai?

Before she could reply there is an announcement.

"All the couples are invited to dance," this time it is a feminine voice, "Please get on the floor...this is the last dance of the night."

Abhijeet and Tarika step onto the dancefloor and soft music starts. They put one of their hands in each other's hand and the other on each other's shoulder. As they start dancing Abhijeet's hand slips from her shoulder to her waist, making Tarika blush to her hardest.  
But all her embarrassment transforms into deep concern when she looks at his face. She puts her hand behind his head which is swaying and then she moves her fingers over his face.

Tarika (her voice is trembling): abhijeet...kya-kya hua tumhe?

Abhijeet, his eyelids are drooping: mujhe ekdam se chakar...shayad uss drink mein kuch...

Tarika makes him rest his head upon hers and wraps his arm around her neck. Her eyes burning with sorrow, anger and fear, she keeps her tightly around his back. A weak smile creeps up abhijeet's face when he notices how concerned she is...all her fear and her anxiety assures him that nothing will happen to him. He squeezes her hand before everything becomes dark.

30 MINUTES LATER:

Abhijeet is lying pale and motionless in his bed. Tarika is sitting beside him with incessant tears rolling down her cheeks. Despite supreme efforts, she can't stop them.

Tarika's POV:  
Tumne aisa kyu kiya abhijeet? Meri itni hi fikar thi toh wo glass cheenke rakh dete ya far phenk dete...peene ki kya zaroorat thi? Itna gussa acha nahi hota abhijeet...tumhe bhi pata hai na ki mein kisi aur ke baare mein nahi soch sakti...yes its cute when you are jealous but iss tarah apni jaan par khelna - ye theek nahi hai na.  
Lekin I promise you - mein tumhe kuch nahi hone dungi, kuch bhi nahi.

Tarika suddenly came out of her thoughts when she felt something moving over her palm. It was abhijeet...he was conscious now! He sat up on his bed and Tarika rushed to help him. Her tears still refused to stop.

Abhijeet, gently fondling her head: Please ro mat

Tarika, very angry: mujhse baat mat karo tum.

Abhijeet: Arey Tarika ji...itna gussa?

Tarika: Abhijeet please!

Abhijeet: Lekin Tarika wo mein dar gaya tha...

Tarika: tum rehne do

Abhijeet: acha gu-gu-gussa mat karo...mein dobara nahi karunga.

Tarika: promise?

Abhijeet, engulfing her into a quick hug: kabhi nahi karunga.

Tarika: waise mujhe ek note bhi mila tha uss party mein.

Abhijeet: kaisa note?

Tarika gave him a white sheet from her bag.

Abhijeet, reading the note: kal subah 10 baje, parins point...ye toh dekhna padhega.

Tarika: hmm.

Abhijeet: waise vo drink tumhe di kisne thi?

Tarika: Mayank ye drink ek young ladki ko dene vaala tha. vo toh meine kisi tarah uss se le li.

Abhijeet: ye mujhe bilkul theek nahi lagta...mein Daya ko bolta hu iske baare mein.

Tarika: Uss drink ki smell se toh lag raha tha ki usme behoshi ki dawa hai...mein toh ghar lakar uska analysis bhi karne vaali thi. Lekin aapne toh puri pee li.

Abhijeet: saari galati aap ki thi tarika ji. Kisne kaha mujhe bina bataye itna kuch karne ko?

Tarika: abhijeet!

Okay guys thats it for today. Please review! I dont know when I would be able to post the next chapter but I will do it asap.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone. Thank you for all your lovely reviews. I am really glad to hear that you guys are enjoying this. Par meri ek shikayat hai...the reviews are very little when compared to the number of views. I would like to hear from all my readers.

AND ONE MORE THING...I had been watching some episodes and I realized that Tarika is abhijeet's girlfriend already (in the episode where abhijeet and tarika go to a party on the occasion of holi...abhijeet admits that he has a gf but "usse apne dil ki baat nahi batayi"). To me they were already behaving like gf-bf so that's how I portrayed them in the story. However, I did not use the words in particular so as to be as close to reality as possible.  
My stance of their relationship is that they already know that they like each other. But abhijeet hasn't asked her to marry him yet. Well...this is just my pov...sorry if anyone disagrees.  
And the point is that I can now refer to them as gf-bf without changing their relationship :)  
Kay let's go into the story now.

THE NEXT DAY, IN ABHIJEET'S ROOM:

Abhijeet was sitting by the window with his back towards the door. So he failed to notice Tarika who was standing at the threshold with a tray in her hand.  
Seeing Abhijeet a subtle smile appeared on her face...as always. Shocked to find her boyfriend awake, she moved into his room quietly. After placing the tray on a table, she took a cup from it and made her way towards Abhijeet. His eyes were closed and his head was resting on his hand.

Tarika, panicking: Abhijeet! Abhijeet! Tum theek toh ho na?

Abhijeet, opening his eyes: Arey Tarika...tum kab aayi? Haan mein bilkul theek hu...kyu kya hua?

Still panicking she knelt down in front of him. Looking deep into his eyes, she placed her free hand on his forehead and then moved it towards his cheeks.

Tarika: Chalo acha hai - bukhar toh nahi hai.

Abhijeet: Arey mein bilkul theek hu Tarika ji...aap yahan itni subah subah?

Tarika: haan wo...(she handed him the cup) coffee pee lo.

Abhijeet: Thank you.

After smiling in response, she went to the table and brought the tray.

Abhijeet: Arey yahan laane ki kya zaroorat thi? Mein dining table par aa jaata.

Tarika: Isme kaun si badi baat hai...tum khao na.

Abhijeet, after having one bite: Arey ye swaad...ye toh tumhare haath ka khana hai.

Tarika, blushing: haan...wo servants subah late aate hain aur mein nahi chahti thi ki tumhe weakness aa jaye...

Abhijeet, in his soft voice: sach mein Tarika ji...aap kitna sochti hain mere baare mein. Thank you.

Tarika smiled and was about to speak when Abhijeet's phone rang.

Abhijeet: ACP sir ka phone hai...loudspeaker pe rakhta hu.

Tarika:hmm.

ACP Pradyuman: kya tum dono ko kuch mila?

Abhijeet: sir kisi ne ek ladki ke drink mein behoshi ki dawa mila di thi...shayad ussi khooni ne.

ACP Pradyuman: ho sakta hai Abhijeet, ho sakta hai.

Tarika: Aur sir hume ek note bhi mila hai...hum ussi ke baare mein pata lagani ki koshish kar rahe hain.

ACP Pradyuman: Good work. Aur suno...wo ladka Mayank...hamare criminal database mein uske baare mein kuch nahi hai. Magar wo gadbad lagta hai. Tum dono uspe nazar rakho...colony ke andar aur hum log usse dekh lenge colony ke baahar.

Tarika and Abhijeet: yes sir!

Abhijeet cut the phone and continued with his breakfast.

Abhijeet: Arey Tarika tumne khaana kyu bandh kar diya?

Tarika, eating: haan...haan.

Abhijeet, looking at Tarika: kya baat hai? Tum achanak se khoyi khoyi lag rahi ho.

Tarika: h-haan...nahi, nahi toh.

Abhijeet: kya hua Tarika...phone ke baad achanak aisa kya hua?

Tarika: wo ACP sir ne colony ki baat ki toh mujhe...

Abhijeet: bolo na

Tarika: wo kal raat -

Abhijeet, concerned: kya hua kal raat ko?

Tarika: kal raat kisi ne mujhpe hamla karne ki koshish ki. Jab meine lights on ki toh wo bhaag gaya.

Abhijeet: tumne mujhe pehle kyu nahi bataya?

Tarika: wo Abhijeet...tum so rahe toh mein nahi chahti thi ki tum apne aap ko aur exert karo.

Abhijeet: Tarika tum na...khair chodo, tum theek toh ho na? kahi chot toh nahi aayi?

Tarika: nahi Abhijeet, mein bilkul theek hu.

Abhijeet: Ghar mein do kamre hai na jo interconnected hain?

Tarika: haan wo upar hain.

Abhijeet: hum log vahi shift ho jaate hain - raat ko connecting door khuli rakhenge.

Tarika: hmm...theek hai.

Abhijeet: Tarika tum pareshan mat ho...mein tumhe kuch nahi hone dunga.

Tarika, smiling: toh humara samaan shift karva du?

Abhijeet, smiling back: hmm...aur tayar bhi ho jao...parins point par jaake dekhte hai.

Tarika: lekin abhi toh bas 8 baj rahe hai.

Abhijeet: 9 baje niklenge...jaldi pahunch jayenge aur mujrim ka wait karenge.

Tarika: theek hai...mein jaldi tayar ho jaati hu.

Abhijeet: hmm...aur suno.

Tarika: hmm?

Abhijeet: zara...s-sambhalke.

A slight blush and subtle smile appeared on her face at this and she left his room. After a while both of them were getting ready in their own rooms, humming the same love song. Subconsciously, they thought about each other and smiled gaily.

AFTER AN HOUR, IN TARIKA'S ROOM:

Abhijeet: chale?

Tarika: chalo...chalte hai

Both of them gave instructions to their servants and left the house. Enjoying each others company, they reached their destination to 2 masked people.

Abhijeet: lagta hai yahi hai vo log.

Tarika: hmm.

They then stood quietly for a while when an old couple approached them.

Woman: Mr. and Mrs. wadhera. Aap log?

Abhijeet: hum bas...aise hi nayi colony dekh rahe the.

Man: Acha acha.

Tarika: waise kal ki party bahut achi thi...congratulations -aap logon ki 30th marriage anniversary pe.

Abhijeet: arey mein bhi na...congratulations to you both.

Woman, to her husband: kitne pyaare bache hain...apni first anniversary mein hume zaroor bulana.

Man: tum dono ko lag raha hoga ki hume kaise pata chala ki tumhari abhi abhi shaadi hui hai...arey bahut couples dekhe hai humne.

Woman: Bahut hi achi jodi hai tum dono ki...aise couples kahan dekhne ko milte hain aaj kal? Mein toh yakeen se keh sakti hu ki tum log humesha kush rahoge.

Man, looking at Abhijeet: Aur Mr. Wadhera...apne bahut waqt lagaya hoga na inhe propose karne mein?

Woman, looking at Tarika: kyu beta...baat toh sahi hai na?

Tarika, blushing to her hardest: j-j-jee... haan.

At this another old couple came to them.

Woman: arey Mr. and Mrs. Singh. Aap log aa gaye?

Mr. Singh: jee...chaliye.

Man: chalo bacho hum log chalte hai.

Abhijeet, after they have left: kitne ache the wo log.

Tarika, blushing and then pointing to the place where the masked people once stood: Magar ye dono kahaan gaye?

Abhijeet: Chalo...chalkar dekhte hai.

Both of them ran towards the place. However, no one is there.

Abhijeet, holding a black cloth in his hand: ye dekho Tarika...lagta hai unhi logon ka kapda hai.

Tarika: hmm...lekin chauka deni waalo baat ye hai ki yaahan pe ek bhi finger print nahi mila.

Abhijeet: ho sakta hai un logo ne gloves pehne ho.

Tarika: hmm...mein ghar jakar iss kapde ka analysis karti hu. Ho sakta hai koi finger prints mil jaaye.

Abhijeet: theek hai. Aur mein yaha dekhta hu...kuch aur mil jaaye toh.

Tarika: ok

With this Tarika left the place and Abhijeet continued looking for clues.

AFTER TWO HOURS IN THE HOUSE:

Abhijeet: kya pata chala?

Tarika: ye ek naye kisam ke chemical se bana hua material hai...further analysis ke liye Salunkhe sir ke paas bheja hai.

Abhijeet: hmm.

Tarika: aur tumhe kuch mila?

Abhijeet: nahi...sab logo se puch liya...lekin kisi ne mask pehne hue logon jaate hue dekha hi nahi hai..bas aate hue dekha hai!

Tarika: lekin aisa kaise ho sakta hai?

Abhijeet: wahi toh samajh nahi aa raha...kahi toh gaye honge wo dono.  
Aur wo Mayank...wo bhi gayab hai apne ghar se. Phone bhi bandh hai uska.

Tarika: Last location trace kiya?

Abhijeet: haan Tarika...wo bhi kar ke dekh liya...kal raat ki party ke baad se uska phone bandh hai...daya laga hua hai uske peeche.

Tarika: Aur ek baat hai Abhijeet.

Abhijeet: kya?

Tarika: wo jo kapda mila tha hume...uske contact mein koi zinda cheez thi hi nahi.

Abhijeet: kyaa! toh kya wo dono laash the?

Tarika: ho sakta hai...magar chances kam hai kyuki do laashon ko 5 minute mein gayab karna bahut mushkil hai.

Abhijeet: wo toh hai Tarika...lekin agar bahut zyaada log hain toh aisa karna possible hai.

Tarika: haan wo toh hai...ya phir ye bhi ho sakta hai ki iske andar un logo ne 3 kapde pehne ho.

Abhijeet: 3?

Tarika: haan abhijeet, agar unhone 3 se kam kapde pehne hote toh mujhe usme se skin ke contact mei aane ka evidence mil jaata.

Abhijeet: lekin ye sab baatein toh kisi expert ko hi pata hongi.

Tarika: wahi toh problem hai.

Abhijeet: Matlab?

Tarika: colony mein aisa koi nahi hai...jisse itni jaankari hogi.

Abhijeet: kya ye pata chal sakta hai ki uss chemical ke contact mein kaun si cheez thi?

Tarika: naya chemical hai Abhijeet...isliye Salunkhe sir ne apparatus nahi bheja tha.

Abhijeet: ye Salunkhe sahab bhi na...kuch bhi kartein hai...warna aap toh chutkiyo mein bata deti.

Tarika, blushing: abhijeet!

Abhijeet: ab unhi ke report ka wait karna padhega.

Alright guys...pls pls pls review. I hope aap logo ko acha laga.  
Take care...bye.  



	5. Chapter 5

Hello my lovely readers. Thank you for your reviews. I can't express how happy I am...I love hearing from you!

TARIKA'S ROOM, 10 P.M.

Tarika was busy reading when abhijeet entered the room. Seeing him, her face glowed...just like it always does when he is around.

Abhijeet: ye kya Tarika ji...abhi bhi kaam?

Tarika: Salunkhe sir ne reports bheji hain...bas vahi dekh rahi thi.

Abhijeet, sitting next to her on her bed: wo toh aapke paas apparatus nahi tha...warna aapko toh Salunkhe sahab ke reports ki zaroorat hi nahi padthi.

Tarika's lips curve into a subtle smile...and her face was a mixture of emotions. She was shocked while she admired his cute statement at the same time.  
Willing herself not to think about him, she concentrated on her work. On the other hand, Abhijeet couldn't take his eyes off his girlfriend.

ABHIJEET'S POV:

Pata nahi kya sochti hai ye humare rishte ke baare mein...kehte hai ki kaam ek taraf hai aur humara rishta ek taraf (cid giraftaar), khaane pe bhi bulati hai (when he was jealous of sanyog), gussa bhi karti hai (zehreela bichoo), explanation bhi deti hai (when abhijeet asks who sandesh is)...  
Par uss din wo puch rahi thi ki abhi shaadi nahi hui ka kya matlab (when they are in a coffee shop)...and at the same time uski aankho mein pyaar nazar aati hai aur uske chehre par becheni saaf saaf dikhti hai jab mein usse apni dil ki baat kehne ki koshish karta hu...kya wo mere ishare samajhti hai?

Mind 1: Arey bilkul samajhti hai yaar...

Mind 2: tujhe kaise maalom?

Mind 1: yaad nahi...uss din jab mein shreya aur daya ki baat kar raha tha tab wo apne baare mein sochne ko keh rahi thi.

Mind 2 (dreamy tone): Aur wo kaise blush kar rahi thi jab meine kaha ki hamesha aapke baarein mein hi toh sochta rehta hu.

Mind 1: yaar wo girlfriend hai teri...toh usse pata hai ki tere dil mein kya hai.

Mind 2: lekin usse kahin ye to nahi lagta ki mein serious nahin hu.

Mind 1: nahin yaar...wo tujhe sacha pyaar karti hai...tujhe uske aankhon mein nahi dikhta kya? Besides...tu toh valentine's day ke din bhi gaya tha...aur tune toh almost bol bhi diya tha...koi nasamajh ladki bhi itna bada ishara samajh sakti hai. Aur Tarika ji toh samajhdar hai.

Mind 2: wo toh hai...lekin phir wo uss din shaadi ke baare mein uss tareh kyu react kar rhi thi?

Mind 1: ab tu khud hi soch...tu kitni baar try kar chuka hai...usse apni dil ki baat batene ki. Usse laga hoga ki agar wo aisa karegi toh tu usse jhat se bata dega.

Mind 2: waise...tu sahi keh raha hai...ye Tarika bhi na.

Mind 1: teri girlfriend hai...tu hi sambhal betta.

Mind 2: waise uski galati nahi...meri hi himmat nahi hoti.

Mind 1: Besharam kahinka...aise bol raha hai jaise koi bahut hi acha kaam kiya ho.

TARIKA'S ROOM, 11:30 P.M.

Tarika: Ho gaya...acha abhijeet, time kya hua hai?

On hearing no reply from him, she turned around to find him sleeping on the bed. Smiling, she pulled up the cover so that he could sleep comfortably.

Tarika: kitna thak gaye ho...phir bhi mera wait kiya tumne.

With this she switched went inside the washroom to change. When she came out, she heard footsteps.

"It must be the same person who tried to attack me," she thought

Tarika, switching on the lights: kaun hai? kaun hai wahan?

Abhijeet, waking up with a jolt: Tarika...kya hua?

Tarika: Abhijeet...mujhe laga ki koi hai.

Abhijeet, moving towards the window: ey...kaun hai? saamne aao...kaun hai wahan.

On getting no response, he moved towards Tarika.

"Hum log sone ka natak kartein hain," he whispered, "wo khud hi saamne aa jayega."

Abhijeet, aloud: zaroor tumhara wehem hoga Meenakshi...ab chalo...so jao.

Tarika, switching the lights off again: haan shayad mera wehem hi hoga.

Tarika laid down on the bed while Abhijee quietly moved to the window. After about 5 minutes they heard footsteps again.  
On seeing the silhouette of a figure, Abhijeet softly opened the window and put his hand out. In the split of a second the person was inside the house and Tarika had pointed her gun at him.

Abhijeet: Kaun hai tu?

Person: sahab meine kuch nahi kiya sahab...mujhe jaane do sahab

Abhijeet: raat ko Meenakshi ji ke kamre ke bahar awaazein banata hai...aur kehta hai ki kuch nahi kiya.

Person: Galati ho gayi sahab...

Abhijeet: kiske kehne pe kar raha tha ye sab?

Person: sahab galati ho gayi sahab.

Abhijeet: batata hai ki?

Person: sahab mereko kuch nahi maaloom sahab.

Abhijeet: KIS KE KEHNE PAR KAR RAHA HAI YE SAB?

Person: nahi sahab...mein...

Abhijeet, slapping him: tu aise nahi batayega.

Person: batata hu sahab...batata hu. Meine ye sab Mayank ke kehne pe kiya tha.

Abhijeet, going close to Tarika so that only she can hear him: Tum acp sahab ko sab kuch batao...tab tak mein isse dekhta hu.

With this Tarika left the room.

Abhijeet, opening the window: Jis raaste se aya tha...ussi raaste wapas jaa. Aur sun...seedhi yahin chod ke jaana.

The person ran out and Abhijeet waited near the window till the footsteps became very feeble. He then jumped out of the window and walked into the balcony so as to see whether the person had left the ladder he used.  
After ensuring that the ladder was there, Abhijeet was about to make his way back into Tarika's room when some liquid fell on his hand.  
Despite the burning sensation, Abhijeet went down the ladder in an attempt to catch the person who had spilled the liquid on his hand. However on reaching the ground, he could not find a trace of any human being. Unsuccessful, he climbed back into the balcony where Tarika was waiting for him.

Tarika: kahan chale gaye the yu bina bataye?

Abhijeet: wo kisi ne -

Tarika, noticing his hand: Abhijeet! ye kya...tumhara haath -

She rushed inside, taking her hurt boyfriend with her. Grabbing a first aid kit from the rack, she made him sit on the bed. She looked at his hand carefully and then applied a yellow ointment on it.

Tarika, blowing on his hand: Tumhare haath pe kisi ne acid gira diya tha...ab ye ointment laga diya hai...iss se tum jaldi theek ho jaoge.

She looked up at his face to find him smiling at her.

Tarika: chot lagi hai aur tum has rahe ho?

Abhijeet however continued smiling as though he hadn't heard her.

Tarika: Abhijeet...kahan kho gaye?

Abhijeet, in a dreamy tone: aapki aankhon mein.

Tarika, blushing: kya Abhijeet...t-tum bhi na.

Abhijeet, in a dreamy tone again: mein bhi kya?

Tarika: bahut burey ho.

Abhijeet, coming out of his dreamy tone: kya?

Tarika: haan.

Abhijeet: kyu?

Tarika: Mein tumse baat nahi karti..

Abhijeet: gussa kyu ho rahi ho?

Tarika: tumhe kya farak padhta hai?

Abhijeet: ye kya bol rahi ho Tarika?

Tarika: vahi jo tumne suna.

Abhijeet: Tarika...tum janti ho na ki tum mere liye...

Tarika: mein tumhare liye kya Abhijeet?

Abhijeet: T-tum aur mein...matlab...hum...(at this point he realized that she was angry because he didn't take care of himself)...Tarika?

Tarika, in anger: kya hai?

Abhijeet: zara si chot hai...tum itna pareshan mat ho.

Tarika, mocking him: badi jaldi samajh aa gaya aap ko ki mein naraz kyu hu...

Abhijeet: ab kya karun aapke saath rahunga toh thodi samajhdari mujh mein bhi aa jayegi na?

Tarika, acting like she is angry: taareef karne ka koi fayeda nahi hai...mein toh ab bhi gussa hu.

Abhijeet: aisi baat hai?

Tarika: yes...aisi hi baat hai.

Abhijeet: toh phir sorry ke liye ice creams kaisi rahengi?

Tarika, smiling now: perfect!

Abhijeet: toh aap ne mujhe maaf kiya?

Tarika, mumbling: aap se koi kaise naraz reh sakta hai?

Abhijeet was about to reply when Tarika's phone rang.

Abhijeet: zaroor Salunkhe sahab honge...kabab mein haddi kahinka.

Tarika, on the phone: Jee sir...yes sir...ok...ok sir. Good night sir.

Tarika, to Abhijeet: Salunkhe sir ka phone tha...report ke baare mein bata rahen the.

Abhijeet: acha...waise, kya kehta hai forensic report?

Tarika: Abhijeet, uss kapde ke contact mein plastic tha.

Abhijeet: plastic? ho sakta hai ki un logon ke paas koi plastic ka saman ho...shayad ussi cheez se ye kapda gira ho.

Tarika: ab ye toh mein bata nahi sakti.

Abhijeet: waise ye kis kisam ka plastic hai? Matlab...kaisi cheeze banti hai iss se?

Tarika: uski jaanch abhi Salunkhe sir kar rahe hai.

Abhijeet: hmm...tab tak iss Mayank ka pata lagana padhega.

Tarika: waise Daya ka phone aaya tha.

Abhijeet: kab?

Tarika: jab tum so rahe the.

Abhijeet: acha acha...kuch pata chala Mayank ke baare mein?

Tarika: uska dost pakda gaya...wo log Mayank ko abhi bhi dhoondh rahe hai.

Abhijeet: acha...

Tarika, teasing: Daya puch raha tha ki tum kahan ho...kyuki meine tumhara phone uthaya tha.

Abhijeet, with his "margaye" expression: a-aur t-tumne kya kaha?

Tarika, playing the innocent: tum toh mere bagal mein so rahe the na.

Abhijeet: A-aur tumne usse wahi bataya kya?

Tarika: nahin...wo ACP sir usse bulane lage...toh bata nahi paayi. Lekin usse mein abhi bata deti hu...tum bhi baat kar lena uss se - bhai hai tumhara.

Abhijeet: chodo na Tarika...thak gaya ho gaya aur abhi sone vaala hoga.

Tarika: lekin -

Abhijeet: aur hum log bhi so jaate hain...uss se kal subah baat kar lenge.

Tarika: ok...theek hai.

Abhijeet: Good night.

Tarika, smiling: Good night.

With this he rushed to his room. Tarika too laid down on the bed and smiled as she thought of him. She let out a soft laughter when she replayed their last conversation and then dozed off.

Alright guys...this is it for today. Please pls pls pls review. pretty pls?  
Btw...merry christmas! 


	6. Chapter 6

Hello my dear readers. Thank you for all your support and encouragement. As for the guest who requested me to write on Dareya...I am sorry yaar I don't ship them...aur unke baare mein show mein bhi zyaada nahi dikhate hain...so how will I write them in character?  
I am writing this story by keeping Abhijeet and Tarika as much in character as possible...I think this is how they behave.  
Anyways...let's carry on with the story.

The next morning, Abhijeet woke up with a soft hand caressing his hair. He looked up to find his angel smiling at him. He wanted to capture the moment and treasure it in his heart forever.

Tarika: Good morning Abhijeet.

Abhijeet: Very good morning Tarika ji. Aaj phir aap mujhse pehle uth gayi.

Tarika: 10 baj gaye hain!

Abhijeet: kya...!

Tarika: ji haan.

Abhijeet: baap re...chalo ye toh acha hai ki aaj bureau nahi jaana varna ACP sahab toh meri chutti kar dete.

Saying this he closed his eyes and turned his back towards Tarika.

Tarika, smiling at his behavior: ab utho bhi.

Abhijeet, mumbling: hmmm...hmmm.

Tarika: Salunkhe sir ne analysis puri kar li aur pata hai...jis plastic ke contact mein ye kapda tha wo automatically burn hota hai.

Abhijeet, sitting up: lekin aisa kaise ho sakta hai?

Tarika: ye plastic oxygen ke contact mein aane par burn hota hai.

Abhijeet: kitna time lagta hai...isse burn hone mein?

Tarika: ye oxygen ke contact mein aane ke theek 15 minute baad burn hota hai...waise burn kehna toh galat hai. Ye plastic explode hota hai.

Abhijeet: Toh phir hame koi aawaz kyu nahi sunayi di?

Tarika: wo isliye Abhijeet...kyuki iske explosion ki aawaz kuch zyada hi tez hai...approximately 25khz hai. Iss frequency ki awaaz insaan nahi sun sakte hain.

Abhijeet: toh phir ye log aise kisi cheez ke saath kar kya rehein the?

Tarika: wahi toh pata lagana hai.

Abhijeet: jald hi pata lagana padhega.

Tarika: Aur ek baat...Daya ka tumhe e-mail aaya tha.

Abhijeet: kya keh raha tha wo?

Tarika: Mayank pakda gaya -

Abhijeet: arey ye toh bahut achi khabar hai.

Tarika: lekin woh ye sab kisi ke kehne par kar raha tha.

Abhijeet: kiske kehne pe?

Tarika: usse nahi pata...usne uss aadmi se sirf phone pe baat ki hai.

Abhijeet: woh ye sab paise ke liye karta hoga na?

Tarika: haan...lekin usse paise uske ghar pe mil jaate the.

Abhijeet: Toh cctv recordings toh mili hongi na?

Tarika: uska ghar metro ke paas hai...aur wahan itne saare log aate hain ki pata lagana mushkil hai.

Abhijeet: Tabhi uss khooni ne Mayank ko chuna...lekin uska phone toh trace kiya hoga na?

Tarika: Un logo ne woh bhi try kiya lekin phone bandh aa raha hai...last location wahi party hai. Aur toh aur phone Mayank ke naam pe hai.

Abhijeet: ye case toh uljha hi jaa raha hai. Ho na ho Tarika, hume agla saboot uss party se hi milega.

Tarika: Matlab hame Mr. and Mrs. Sharma ke ghar dobara jaana padhega.

Abhijeet: haan lekin kaise?

Tarika: hmm...ek chance hai.

Abhijeet: kya?

Tarika: aaj raat ek couples competition hai unke ghar pe...hum log bhi chalte hain.

Abhijeet: lekin wo log questions puchenge...aur waha pe toh 10-20 saal se married couples honge...kahin unhe hum pe shak na ho jaye.

Tarika: hum bhi toh itne saalo se ek saath kam kar rahe hai...(after a short pause)...aur mein bhi toh dekhu aap ko kitni baate yaad hain.

Abhijeet: acha ji...toh aap mera imtehan lena chahti hain?

Tarika: Aur kya.

Abhijeet: waise aap sahi keh rahi hain...chinta ki koi baat nahi hai. Hum log bhi toh 8 saal se saath hain

Tarika, dreamy tone with her eyes locked in his: h-haan...?

Abhijeet: m-m-matlab ek saath kam kar rahe hain

Tarika's POV:

Ye Abhijeet bhi na...har baar topic change kar deta hai.  
Phir bhi mera-tumhara rishta hai bahut hi pyaara.

Tarika, teasing: haan haan KAAM karte hain.

Abhijeet: Tarika ji...aap Salunkhe sir ke saath reh reh kar meri taang khichna bahut achi tareh seekh rahin hain.

Tarika, blushing: acha acha...chalo khana kha lete hain.

Abhijeet grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to him. The force was so strong that her body almost collided with his. He then put his arm around her shoulder while his free hand brushed her curls away from her face. He smiled at her blushing form and this in turn made her smile.  
However, Tarika was utterly confused. Abhijeet would express his love or flirt with her when they were on duty...that was very normal. But those lasted only for a few minutes...he would never lose focus when he was on duty. And that was one of the many reasons she was proud of him.

Tarika: Abhijeet...hum duty pe hain.

Abhijeet: ye sahi baat nahi hai Meenakshi ji...hum subah subah romantic mood mein hain aur aap hain ki -

"Meenakshi ji"...now Tarika understood that there was something fishy. That was why her Abhijeet was behaving this way. On looking at him, he signalled her to carry on talking.

Tarika: Aap toh hamesha hi romantic mood mein hote hain...ab kuch kha lijiye...fir romance kijiyega - mein thodi na kahin jaa rahi hu...

While Tarika was talking, Abhijeet walked to the door. He opened it with a jerk to reveal a servant who stepped in due to the jerk.

Abhijeet, holding him by the collar: naam kya hai tera?

Servant: Ch-chintu.

Tarika, closing the door: kya kar raha tha yahan pe?

Chintu: k-kuch nahi memsahab.

Abhijeet, slapping him: chup chup ke baatein sunta hai...aur kehta hai ki kuch nahi?

Chintu: wo-woh sahab...galati ho gayi.

Tarika: kiske kehne pe kar raha tha?

Chintu: kisi ke kehne pe nahi memsahab...wo mein paani rakhne jaa raha tha toh aapki baatein sun li...aap log kaun hain sahab.

Abhijeet: hum kaun hain...woh toh tujhe bureau chalke pata chalega. Tarika, tum Shreya ko jaldi se bulao...vo yahin paas ke hotel mein rukhi hai.

Chintu: sahab...kahan le jaa rahe hain aap mujhe?

Abhijeet: sab pata chal jayega...abhi tu kuch sawalon ke jawab de. Ye jo ladke ladkiyon ke khoon ho rahe hain...tu kya jaanta hai iske baare mein?

Chintu: sahab...ye zaroor kisi block A mein rehne waale insaan ka kaam hai.

Abhijeet: aur tujhe kaise maalom?

Chintu: sahab wahan ka watchman mera bahut acha dost hai...khoon hone ke din koi bhi bahar ka admi block A ke andar gaya hi nahi.

Abhijeet: ho sakta hai kisi bahaane wo mujrim raat ko hi block mein ghus gaya ho?

Chintu: nahi sahab...yahan koi bhi raat pe kisi ke ghar pe nahi rukta.

Abhijeet: kya kisi ghar pe mehmaan aaye hain?

Chintu: haan sahab iss baare mein watchman bata raha tha...bade ajeeb kisam ke log aaye hain kisi ke ghar pe.

Abhijeet: kiske...kiske ghar pe aaye hain?

Chintu: wo sahab...yaad nahi hai sahab.

Abhijeet: iss watchman se baat karni padhegi.

At this the doorbell rang.

Tarika: Shreya hogi...main dekhti hu.

She moved towards the door followed by Abhijeet and Chintu.

Tarika: haan Shreya, aao na.

Abhijeet: ye chintu hai...chup chup ke hamari baate sun raha tha. Isse bureau le jakar puch tach karo.

Shreya: sir!

Shreya, handcuffing the man: chal jaldi.

Abhijeet, after they left: lagta hai chintu sahi keh raha tha...koi andar ka hi aadmi lagta hai.

Tarika: aur ye Parins point bhi toh block A mein hi hai.

Abhijeet: aur jis party mein khooni ne planning ki thi...woh party bhi toh block A mein hi hui thi.

Tarika: toh kya wo khooni aaj dobara uss party mein aayega?

Abhijeet: ho sakta hai...hume block A ke sab logo se puch tach karni hogi...lekin aaj nahi...party ke baad puch tach karenge warna woh savdhan rahega aur ho sakta hai ki party mein bhi na aaye.

AT NIGHT, IN THE PARTY:

The party had just begun and the spotlight was on Abhijeet and Tarika. It was their turn to answer questions for the first round.

Speaker: toh ye hai hamari aakhri and youngest couple. Jaisa ki aap sabhi dekh sakte hain...competition kaafi tough hai. 1st round jeetne ke liye inhe chahiye 4 points aur har question ke liye inhe milenge 1/2 points. Toh Mr. and Mrs. Wadhera aap please meri taraf dekhiye...party ke shuruat mein dono dwara fill ki gayin questions ki list hamare paas hai. First question to Mrs. Wadhera. Kya aap tayyar hain?

Tarika: ji.

Speaker: toh aapka pehla sawal hai...aapke pati ka favorite color kya hai?

Tarika recollected how most of his accessories were brown in color and how always wrapped her gifts in brown packages.

Tarika, exchanging smiles with Abhijeet: Brown.

Speaker: Same question to you, Mr..Wadhera.

Abhijeet immediately thought of how pretty Tarika looked in her red clothes in the khaufnak haveli case. Her favorite had to be red...it couldn't be anything else.

Abhijeet: Red.

Speaker: Aur in dono ke jawab hai bilkul sahi...next question to Mr. Wadhera again.

Abhijeet made a "ye kya baat hui" face while Tarika couldn't control a chuckle.

Speaker: Aapki wife ko aap ki kaun si baat sabse kharab lagti hai?

Abhijeet knew that Tarika always got angry when he didn't take proper care of himself.

Abhijeet: meri laparwahi.

Speaker: Mr. Wadhera is so confident ki suspense rakhne ka koi fayeda hi nahi...that's absolutely the right answer. The same question to you Mrs. Wadhera.

Tarika, laughing: mere boss...inhe mere boss nahi pasans hain.

Speaker, smiling: And that's right too. Next question to you again mam. Who is his best friend?

Tarika: Daya...he is more like his brother.

Speaker: now you sir.

Abhijeet was a little confused. Tarika, Shreya and Purvi were best friends. But he remembered how Tarika said that she would never forget it when Shreya handcuffed him.  
But then again, his girlfriend had a huge heart. Now that he didn't have anything against Shreya, she too would have forgiven her.

Abhijeet: Purvi and Shreya.

Speaker: Both of them are right again...next question to you Mr. Wadhera. What is her favourite food?

Abhijeet, instantly: ice-creams.

Speaker: Mrs. Wadhera?

Tarika, smiling at Abhijeet: Bhindi ki sabzi.

Speaker: Both of you are right again. Last question to Mrs. Wadhera...what does your husband like most about your face?

Tarika: My curly hair.

Speaker: Mr. Wadhera, now you please?

Abhijeet, with a jerk: I'm sorry...kya aap question repeating kar sakte hain?

Speaker: What does your wife like the most about you?

Abhijeet, smiling: My eyes.

Speaker: wow...they have a perfect 5 on 5. Now I would like to read out their answers.  
Mr. Wadhera has written: uske chehre se nazar nahi huthi nazare kya dekhe? She is my miss perfect lekin agar koi ek cheez choose karni ho toh its her curly hair.

Mrs. Wadhera has written: Bhavre ki gun gun hai mera dil uske liye...I like everything about him lekin agar mujhe koi ek cheez choose karni padhe toh its his chocolate brown eyes.

Abhijeet and Tarika blushed while everyone cheered them.

Okay guys...this was super long. pls pls pls review.  
I will update the next chapter asap!


	7. Chapter 7

Hi guys...I'm back with next chapter. I have started enjoying this a lot...hope you guys do so too :)  
And yes...thank you for the reviews...looooovvvvvveeee hearing from you.

Speaker: toh ab waqt hai round 2 ka. Aur isme hum test karenge aap logon ke beech ki chemistry. Saare couples please enjoy kariye...hamare judges apna kaam start karenge.

With this the spotlight is switched off and the music starts.

Abhijeet: Apne toh kamaal kar diya Meenakshi ji...mujhe nahi pata tha ki aap itna jaanti hai mere baare mein.

Tarika, smiling: Tumne bhi toh saare answers ka sahi jawab diya.

Abhijeet: haan woh toh hai...magar tumhe saare jawab kaise pata chale? kuch cheeze toh maine tumhe kabhi batayi hi nahi.

Tarika: Bilkul waise hi jaise tumhe mere baare mein pata chala.

Abhijeet was about to speak when a waiter pushed Tarika. He held her arm so as to prevent her from falling.

Abhijeet: tum theek toh ho na?

Tarika: haan...mein theek hu.

Abhijeet, to the waiter in anger: ye kya baat hui?

Waiter: sorry sir, sorry mam.

Abhijeet: sorry ke bache...ab bhaag yahan se.

Tarika, placing her palm on his shoulder: ab gussa chod do Abhijeet. Mujhe kuch nahi hua hai.

Abhijeet in a very caring tone: lagi toh nahi na?

Tarika: nahi Abhijeet...mein bilkul theek hu.

Saying this her eyes widened.

Abhijeet: kya hua?...kya hua Tarika?

Tarika did not say anything in reply. She only went closed Abhijeet and brushed something off his shoulder. The next moment she collapsed into his arms.

Abhijeet, hugging her tight and in a caring tone: kya hua?

Tarika, shivering: woh...woh tumhare shoulder pe cockroach tha...mujhe cockroaches se bahut dar lagta hai.

Abhijeet, caressing her hair and making her stand straight: Arey Tarika...mujhe bol deti mein hata deta.

Tarika, blushing: mein...mein dar gayi thi.

Abhijeet: koi baat nahi...mein hu na.

Tarika stopped shivering and nodde. Before she could say anything, the spotlight was on them.

Speaker: A huge round of applause for the perfect couple ladies and gentlemen. They have won round 2 and that too with a perfect score again.

Let me explain how we judged everyone. The check points were as follows:

1\. A waiter was asked to push all the women and the reaction of the husbands was noted. Most of the wives had to balance themselves. And most of the husbands shouted at the waiter before asking their wives if they were okay.  
But Mr. Wadhera helped his wife first and then ensured that she was okay. They scored perfectly on this point.

2\. All the women were asked 6 questions in the beginning while the men were asked only 5 questions. The 6th question was about the insect they hated the most - all women have one, you see. Mrs. Wadhera didn't think about herself at all when she brushed a cockroach off her husband's shoulder. Therefore, they scored perfectly on this one too.

Last but not the least...our cute couple here got extra points for giving compliments to each other.

Abhijeet and Tarika smiled and blushed as everyone congratulated them.

IN THEIR HOUSE, IN TARIKA'S BEDROOM:

Abhijeet handed a bag labelled "evidence". She opened it to find around 10 different things - 8 of them were different coloured pieces of clothes. There was also a black mass and a CD.

Tarika: ye sab tumne kab collect kiya?

Abhijeet: Tumhe kya laga...ki mein senior inspector aise hi bana hu?

Tarika: Maanna padhega Abhijeet...good work.

Abhijeet smiled while Tarika left the room.

Abhijeet: kaha jaa rhi ho?

Tarika: evidence analyse karne...aur kaha?

Abhijeet: iss waqt...12 baj rahe hai Tarika!

Tarika: Bas thoda sa kar leti hu...nahi toh time pe khatam nahi hoga.

Abhijeet: Tarika tum so jao please.

Tarika: Tum chinta math karo Abhijeet...mein thodi der baad so jaungi...jao tum so jao.

Abhijeet, giving in: theek hai...Good night.

Tarika: Good night.

Abhijeet went to his room and set the alarm at 2 a.m.

AT 2 A.M :

Abhijeet jumped out of his bed at the sound of the alarm and went to check on Tarika. As expected, she was sitting on the couch and sleeping. Abhijeet took the file from his hands and took a look at it...exactly one fourth of the work was done.  
He gently touched her hands while softly calling her name.

Tarika, shocked: h-haan!

Abhijeet: Tarika, ghabrao math. Mein hu.

Tarika: Abhijeet tum...tum soye nahi abhi tak?

After asking the question, she saw his mobile in his hand and smiled as she realized that he had set an alarm to check on her.

Tarika, still smiling: chalo hum log ab so jaate hai.

Abhijeet: chalo.

Early next morning Abhijeet left Tarika in the house to complete the analysis and he went to block A for investigation.

MR. AND MRS. SHARMA'S HOUSE.

Abhijeet, entering the house: namaste uncle ji, namaste aunty ji.

Mrs. Sharma: Arey beta...ao, andar ao. Kya baat hai, tumhari patni nazar nahi aa rhi?

Abhijeet: wo usse kuch kaam tha...isliye wo ghar par hi ruki hai.

Mr. Sharma, teasing: jhagda wagda toh nahi ho gaya?

Mrs. Sharma: ye aap kaisi baat kar rahein hai? In logo ka jhagda hua bhi toh ye log ek dusre ko chutki mein mana letein honge...kyu beta?

Abhijeet: woh toh hai.

Mr. Sharma: Arey yaar mein toh mazaak kar tha. Aur beta...tumhe mein apna ghar dikhata hu.

Abhijeet went with him and saw all the rooms. Mr. Sharma told him how his son and daughter in law were abroad and how they would come twice every year and stay with him.  
After Abhijeet gained all the information he could, he proceeded to the next house.

ANANYA'S HOUSE:

Abhijeet had disguised as a plumber to go inside her house and he found a gun there.

Abhijeet: ma'am aapke pas gun?

Ananya: Mein ek cid officer hu.

Abhijeet: waah madam ye toh bahut hi achi baat hai...aap apna id zara dikhayengi?

Ananya: Tum apne kaam mein kaam rakho...nahi toh andar kar dungi.

After fixing her pipe, Abhijeet went out. This girl was certainly not a cid officer. He texted Daya and asked him to interrogate her as he could not reveal his identity in this colony.

MR. AND MRS. SINGH'S HOUSE:

Mr. Singh: Welcome Mr. Wadhera...kal raat ko toh aapne kamal kar diya.

Mrs. Singh: Arey aapki wife nazar nahi aa rahi.

Abhijeet: ji usse kuch kaam tha.

Mr. Singh: please baithiye na.

Abhijeet, sitting: Thank you...waise ghar bahut sundar hai aapka.

Mrs. Singh: Andar aayi na...mein aapko ghar dikhati hu.

With this he went inside their house and came to know that their only daughter aalya had committed suicide at the age of 25. There were many books on plastic, cosmetics, cooking, painting etc in the house. All those books belonged to their daughter. The poor husband and wife were left with nothing but painful memories. Expressing his empathy, he moved to the next house.

NIKHIL'S HOUSE:

The front door was left open and no one was opening the door. So Abhijeet quietly went inside the house and examined it. He found lots of weird letters which said things like "NO ONE WILL SURVIVE" and "NO ONE HAS RIGHTS". As he left the house, Abhijeet told Daya to keep an eye on this man too.

MR AND MRS JOSHI'S HOUSE:

Mrs. Joshi: aap ko Mr. Joshi se milna hoga na? wo abhi ghar pe nahi hain.

Abhijeet: mujhe unse bahut important documents leni thi...kya mai unke kamre mein jaa sakta hu?

Mrs. Joshi: ji zaroor...aayiye main dikhati hu.

Abhijeet followed her while checking for anything odd.

Abhijeet, pointing at the photo of a young girl: ye...aapki beti hai kya?

Mrs. Joshi, with a trembling voice: ji...aapne toh newspaper mein padha hi hoga...iska khoon ho gaya hai.

Abhijeet: kisnd kiya hoga?

Mrs. Joshi, softly: Abhi cid case pe lagi hui hai...lekin ek baat hai...

Abhijeet: aur wo kya?

Mrs. Joshi: aap apne tak hi rakhiyega...humne abhi tak ye baat cid to nahi batayi hai.

Abhijeet: ji...ji bilkul.

Mrs. Joshi: iss colony mein jis ladke ka khoon hua tha...vo iska boyfriend tha.

Abhijeet: aapne ye baat cid ko kyu nahi batayi?

Mrs. Joshi: arey bhaisahab hum khandani log hain...badnami ho jaati. aur iss cheez ka bhala khoon ss kya lena dena? Ab agar siraf do bacho ka khoon hua hota toh baat alag hai...khoon toh uss Neeraj ke bete ka bhi hua tha. Ye dono toh usse jaante tak nahi.

Abhijeet only nodded in response and after a little chit chat he left for the last house in block A.

MR. AND MRS. NEERAJ'S HOUSE:

Abhijeet was greeted by mourning parents. Their son had been murdered a week ago. After talking with Mr. Neeraj, he went to his house in the colony. It was afternoon by the time he reached. He found Tarika in the kitchen.

Abhijeet: Arey Tarika ji...aap kitchen main?

Tarika: kyu? Tumhare liye khaana nahi bana sakti?

Abhijeet: Bilkul bana sakti hain...mein toh bas.

Tarika: tum toh aisa baat kar rahe ho jaise maine tumhare liye kabhi khana banaya hi nahi ho.

Abhijeet: Arey nahi Tarika ji...maine aisa kab kaha. Mujhe laga ki aaj aap bahut busy hai...toh isliye thoda unexpected tha...waise aapne saari analysis kar li kya?

Tarika: haan...abhi khaana ready ho jayega...uske baad mein tumhe batati hu.

Abhijeet: toh theek main aap ko apni findings ke baare mein batata hu.

Abhijeet told her about his investigation in detail and she finished cooking by the time he finished his story.

Tarika, while having lunch: Abhijeet wo jo alag alag rang ke kapde miley the na...wo sab ke sab usi plastic ke bane hue the.

Abhijeet: Mujhe issi baat ka dar tha...Tarika, mujrim ne apni agli planning ke liye Parin's point hi chuna hai.

Tarika: ye tumhe kaise maloom?

Abhijeet: iss plastic ke balloons lage hue the...aur in sabhi balloons par ek ek letter likha hua tha. Aur agar inhe burst hone ke order mein dekha jaye to hume "parins pt" milta hai.

Tarika: Baat mein dum hai...kyuki CD mein balloons ke burst hone ki awaaz thi.

Abhijeet: Matlab kisi ne ye sab badi hoshiyari se plan kiya tha.

Tarika: Aur wo black mass...woh burnt plastic hai.

Abhijeet: chalo Tarika...khana khane ke baad parins point par chalte hain...aaj woh khooni pakda jayega. Mein team ko positions lene ke liye bol deta hu.

AT PARIN'S POINT:

Abhijeet, pointing at 2 people wearing black outfits: fir se woh dono...tum yahi ruku mein dekh kar aata hu.

Tarika: Abhijeet mein bhi chalti hu.

Abhijeet: wahan khatra ho sakta hai.

Abhijeet, responding to her glare: theek hai...tum bhi aa jao.

With this they move to the roof top. While they are 10 ft away from the 2 people, those 2 people explode.

Abhijeet, running towards them: ye kya?

Tarika: arey ye toh...plastic ke putle the.

Abhijeet: bahut chaalak samajhta hai ye khooni apne aap ko.

Daya, brining Mr. and Mrs. Singh: lekin bachke kahan jaayega...Abhijeet tumhara shak bilkul sahi nikla...ye log watchman ke saath apne ghar mein khoon ki planning kar rahe the.

Abhijeet, to the watchman: zara batana...kiske ghar mein ajeeb mehman aaye the? Lekin ek baat samajh nahi aayi...tumne block A ki baat karke apne hi pair par kulhadi kyu maari?

Watchman: woh sahab mujhe laga ki ye budha budhi fas jaayenge lekin mein bach jaaunga aur paise bhi mil jaayenge.

Abhijeet: Arey mujhe toh tum pe tabhi shak ho gaya tha jab mujhe pata chala ki kisi ke ghar pe mehman aaye hi nahi the...Aur Mr. Singh...uss din aapke haath mein woh burnt plastic lag gaya tha aur jab aapne mere saath haath milaya tab mere haath par bhi woh lag gaya. Tabhi mujhe aap dono pe shak hua.  
Aur mera shak yakeen mein badal gaya jab meine aaj aapke ghar mein alag alag kisam ke plastic ki books dekhi. Batao! kyu kiya ye sab.

Mr. Singh, sobbing: Meri bachi ke maut ka zimmedar ye colony hai...woh toh bechari sirf pyaar karti thi ek ladke se.

Mrs. Singh: iss colony ke log usse taane maarte gaye aur ek din wo pareshan ho gayi...aur usne apni jaan le li.

Mr. Singh: toh hum logo ne bhi thaan li...ki hum sab ko dikhayenge ki apne bacho ko khone ka dard kya hota hai. Sabse pehle humne uss misha ko maara...arey woh bhi pyaar karti thi lekin colony waale kuch kehte hi nahi the.

Daya: teen teen khoon kiye hai tum logo ne...tumhe toh kadi se kadi saza hogi.

With this the case was solved.

THE NEXT DAY, IN FRONT OF FORENSIC DEPARTMENT.

Tarika: Thanks Abhijeet, mujhe drop karne ke liye.

Abhijeet: Arey koi baat nahi Tarika ji.

Tarika, looking at her phone: tumhara phone phir se silent pe hai na?

Abhijeet: Daya ka phone hai kya?

Tarika: nahi ACP sir ka!

Abhijeet walked away from her while she smiled.

Tarika: haan Daya...Abhijeet?

Abhijeet signalled her not to tell him but she pretended not to understand.

Tarika, smirking: woh toh yahi hai...mujhe chodne aaya tha...lo tum baat kar lo.

Abhijeet: arey Daya yaar...wo wo...wo mein bureau aa hi raha tha...toh meine dekha ki Tarika ji pareshan ho rahi hain akeli toh unhe drop...haan haan, jaanta hu ki unhe driving aati hai...magar wo unki gaadi start nahi ho rahi thi na...haan haan aa raha hu...acha ek naya case hai? Mein bas abhi aaya.

Tarika controlled her laughter with supreme effort and took her phone back.

Abhijeet, genuinely angry: Bye Tarika ji.

Tarika: arey naraz kyu hote ho?

Abhijeet: Mein jaa raha hu.

Tarika: lekin wajah toh batao.

Abhijeet: tumne mujhe fasa diya na...aur upar se has rahi ho?

Tarika: I'm sorry...please maaf kar doh.

Abhijeet: Mujhe aap se koi baat nahi karni hai.

He was about to leave when Tarika came close to him and gave a peck on his cheek.  
Abhijeet couldn't help but smile at this. He kept smiling at her till she was out of sight. She sure knew how to handle her boyfriend.

"ye Tarika bhi na," he told himself while driving to the bureau.

A LITTLE LATER, IN THE FORENSIC LAB:

Abhijeet, smiling broadly: Hello Tarika ji.

Tarika: hello Abhijeet!

Abhijeet: kya aapne iss admi ka age pata laga liya?

Tarika: haan...iss aadmi ki umar thi 38 saal.

Abhijeet: mujhe pata tha...ki aap pata laga hi lengi.

Tarika blushed first and then both of them smiled at each other when Dr. Salunkhe coughed. They continued smiling while walking over to him. All Dr. Salunkhe's teasing, quick flirts and talking in the forensic lab was back in their relationship. And of course, unconditional love and concern can never disappear...

THE END

A big thank you to all those who reviewed my story, especially those who reviewed regularly. And thanks to those who favorited and followed the story.  
Thanks to my silent readers to...I would be glad if you could take 5 minutes and post a review. pls?  
It really means a lot to me. Hope I did not disappoint you.  
To those of you who were expecting a confession:  
I did not want to alter their relationship. I wanted to show it just as it is...I do not want to imagine and take their relationship to another level because I want to keep it very realistic. Thank you once again. I thought that this would be the second last chapter when I started writing it...but well...it turned out to be the last one.  
Love all of you.  
And pls review! 


End file.
